Tranquil Waters in the Ocean
border |flag2 = VOCFlag2.png border |flag3 = |flag4 = |flag5 = |type = |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=102549 |date = 10 June 2011 |link2 = |termin = |status = Defunct |color = Red }} Tranquil Waters in the Ocean ' is a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact signed between the Independent Republic of Orange Nations and East India Company on 10 June 2011. Text of the Treaty Preamble The head fish in the fish mafia known as the Independent Republic of Orange Nations have for many years wished to accept the fisherman’s union known as the East India Companys love, but have not officially written anything down because of the lack of opposable thumbs. The octopi have learned how to write and began to help formulate the treaty with the fishers union. Article Swordfish A. In order to let the fish population thrive (because it is messing with the food web), the fish mafia and the fisherman’s union decided to desist from any act of violent or any aggressive action on each other. Article Magical Porifera A. The Fisherman’s union and Fish Mafia use magical ponifera in order to share seekrit information between the two. The magical ponifera can detect juicy drama, and will automatically exchange the information between the two groups. Article Puffer fish A. If the puffer fish of the fish mafia feel threatened by any problem that the fisherman’s union causes (or vice versa) the puffer fish and the fisherman’s union will discuss their concerns through discussion held at the bottom of the ocean. Article Axolotl and baits A. Should the Fish Mafia’s Axototl collection or the Fisherman’s unions bait be attacked by a deadly third party force then the parties shall defend each other by all means possible. Though the fish mafia and the bait are unobligated (now made a word) to defend each other as a consequence of outside treaty influences. B. Should one of the fish parties ask the other to participate in aggressive action on their anemones, then the other has the option but not the obligation to participate. Article Salamander A. Though the salamander is not part of either group, it is useful in determining the time in which the treaty will be renewed. A salamanders tail will be chopped off every 3 months to signify the renewing of the treaty. The salamanders tail can be chosen not to be chopped off as to discontinue the treaty. Article Drifting tides A. If either party feels that it's no longer possible to stay together in this wide ocean they may cancel the treaty by contacting the government in each alliance. Article Swordfish and Article Axotol and baits will remain in place 72 hours after the cancellation. Signatures ''Signed, *Secretary General - '''Rhizoctonia *Director General - DeathMerchant *Governor General - Callofktulu Signed, *'MCRABT', President Crabby *'Not Adolf Hitler', Benevolent Octopus, NAHbster, Secretary of State *'cristoir', Drunk Starfish, Deputy Secretary of State *'Peron', Captain Lobster, Minister of Defense *'Theophilos', German Crayfish, Minister of Internal Affairs *'bcndwilson', Krill, Deputy Minister of Internal Affairs *'Matt Miller', Monetary Catfish, Minister of the Vault *'Queltocz', The All-powerful Sea Horse, Deputy Minister of the Vault Category:Defunct treaties of Independent Republic of Orange Nations